


Roleplaying

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Casual Sex, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Paddle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Roleplay, Sadism, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, ball play, handjob, roleplaying, sexual roleplaying, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arin suggests roleplaying to Dan, he's initially hesitant. One amazing night later and he changes his mind.</p><p>If you are a Grump, related to the Grumps or in any way affiliated with the real Game Grumps, please do not read this. This is wank fodder, pure and simple, written for others to enjoy. I only write fanfiction about those who have said it's okay to do so, and I try and keep it out of the tags on different websites. In return, please don't...humiliate me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I got turned on writing this, so I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin decide to roleplay, their first session of which being as pretend-strangers.

Dan swallowed, hopping from foot to foot as he waited for the Speed Dating night to open. How had he let Arin talk him into something so _stupid_?

“Can all people involved in the speed dating event please make their way towards the main bar area please?”

Trying to ignore the trepidation within him, Danny obeyed the man running the evening – he was the kind of guy who had probably been hot...twenty years ago. A smirk appeared on his face. The kind of man who _needed_ speed dating – Dan had never needed to resort to such an event to pick someone up.

“Thank you all for coming! As I'm sure you're all aware, this is a bisexual speed dating event. Tops on one side of the tables, bottoms on the other, tops will be the ones to move. Five minutes with each partner, if you want to pair off you're welcome to leave at any point. First drinks are free!”

It was hard not to roll his eyes as Dan sidled towards the side of the table designated for bottoms. The people on both sides were a fairly eclectic mix – different races, different genders, different sizes, different shapes. Some were Dan's type, some were not. Some were obviously only there for a laugh, while others were seeking their life partner.

“Five minutes...begins!”

* * *

 

It wasn't going as horrifically as Dan had thought, actually. Lots of the people were nice, though some seemed rather _too_ interested in fucking him there and then. There was the man who had reached under the table and rubbed Dan's inner thigh, and the lady who had noticed his 'tight little buns' from across the room and wanted to 'annihilate' them. She was kinda scary, actually.

“Switch partners!”

Dan looked up, and felt a jolt in his stomach at the next person. Brown hair, slightly scraggly moustache and beard, softly and strongly built.

He had expected to feel silly and self-conscious when the moment came, but it was far from it.

“Hey, I'm Arin Hanson.” the man said, giving Dan a smirk.

“I'm Dan, Dan Avidan. Do you come here often?”

“No, not usually.” Arin replied. “I don't tend to speed date.”

“Me neither. Arin, do you want to come back to mine?”

Arin gave him a wink. “I'd love to.”

* * *

 

Roleplaying had been all Arin's idea. The two had been having casual sex for so long that, while not boring, it was starting to become a little _sameish_.

“Did you read fuckin' Cosmopolitan or something, dude?”

“No!” Arin had defensively replied. “Suzy suggested it, actually. We've done a few things, it's fun.”

“If you wanna do it, man, I'll try it.” Dan said. “Going to a fuckin' Speed Dating event is going a bit far, though.”

Now, Arin following him through the dark evening streets of LA, their name-badges still stuck to their shirts, Dan could definitely see the appeal. Even though he hadn't created a 'persona' (which Dan had firmly vetoed, at least for the first time), he felt incredibly different. It was exciting, electrifying. Especially since he had given Arin total control in their pre-event discussions (after, of course, choosing a safe word), and so he had no idea what was going to happen.

“We're here.” Dan told Arin, fumbling for his keys. Barry was visiting family for the week, so they were safe. Unlocking the door, he entered the house, already feeling pricklings of arousal in his crotch. This was so different to usual, it was exciting. The pricklings increased when he felt Arin's hand rest firmly against his ass, the warmth easy to feel through his jeans.

“Let's go up to your bedroom.”

Up the stairs they went, and into Dan's bedroom. Dan closed the door behind him, and for good measure locked it. Barry wouldn't be home, but he didn't want to risk it.

* * *

 

“Strip.”

“What?”

Arin stared intensely at Dan, making his cock harden. “Take your clothes off, _now_.”

Dan obeyed, removing all of his clothes until he was totally naked. Arin gave a smirk when he saw the semi-erect cock spring free.

“Do you have a tie?”

“Yeah, why?”

Arin ignored the question. “Fetch the tie, give it to me and then lie face down on the bed.”

A cocky grin appeared on Dan's face, and he shrugged. “Why should I do what you say, Arin? I've only just met you.”

A faux-smile appeared on Arin's face for an instant, mocking Dan, before he reached out and grasped Dan's chin, pulling his face close to his own. “You'll do what I'll say _or else_.”

Once Arin had released Dan from his grip, Dan decided to obey, crossing the room to his drawers and withdrawing a skinny black tie which very rarely saw the light of day. He handed it to Arin before lying on the bed, wondering what was next. Arin _never_ did any of this normally...in that instant, Dan decided that Suzy and Arin were both right, and that roleplaying was fucking awesome.

“Stretch your arms out in front of you.”

Once more, Dan obeyed, gasping slightly when Arin deftly tied his hands to the bed post. A moment later, the younger man sat on the edge of the bed.

“You're going to be begging me to fuck you soon enough.”

As he spoke, Arin lightly traced a finger down Dan's back, smiling to himself as goosebumps appeared. He repeated the motion again, this time dragging all five fingers across the soft skin and feeling his own cock begin to stiffen at the way Dan arched himself towards the touch. As soon as Dan arched, Arin reached back and spanked him hard across the ass, leaving a blotchy handprint behind. Another gasp escaped Dan and he arched even further towards Arin, his previous semi now completely erect. After a moment of silence, Arin began to silently trace Dan's body again, letting his fingers almost clinically examine the tender skin of Dan's stomach, the backs of his thighs, the soles of his feet.

“You're mine tonight, Avidan.”

“Is that right, Hanson?”

Another spank landed on Dan's barely-there ass, making him gasp once more. “Did I say you could speak?”

Dan shook his head in return, desperate for the feeling of Arin's fingers on his flesh once more.

“I thought not.”

Arin started right at the top of Dan's neck, underneath his hair, and drew one single finger down the length of Dan's back, curving around his right buttock when he reached it. Once at the bottom of the buttock, he reached the single finger out and began to stroke the back of Dan's balls, growing more aroused himself as Dan moaned. Stretching another finger out and beginning to gently stimulate Dan's balls, he lifted the other hand, reached forwards and grabbed a handful of Dan's hair, tugging ever so gently. Another groan escaped Dan, and in his moment of pleasure he forgot himself, murmuring,

“Oh God, Arin...”

Immediately, Arin yanked his hand away from Dan's balls and spanked him not once, or twice, but three times. His ass, being so slim and flat, was incredibly sensitive, and the few spanks had already turned it pink. Arin yanked Dan's hair far more sharply than before, bringing the man's head back until he could look into Arin's eyes.

“You do not fucking _talk_. If we have to go through this again, I'll use my belt on you.”

Dan's eyes widened, but the tiniest hint of a smile played on his lips – he'd fucking _known_ that Arin was a kinky bastard.

* * *

 

As if the spanks had never happened, Arin continued gently stroking the backs of Dan's balls, occasionally allowing his fingers to brush against the hard cock underneath. Dan responded by straining up towards Arin's touch, pushing his cock closer to Arin in the hopes the man would choose to attend to it. Arin, however, was taking his time. Withdrawing his hand from Dan's knotted hair, he straddled Dan, still fully dressed. Resting his crotch (and thus, his straining cock) against Dan's ass, he leant down and began to press soft, delicate kisses against Dan's back, his knees touching either side of the older man's stomach. Hopelessly aroused, Dan pushed his ass up against Arin's crotch, feeling the hard cock through the jeans and wanting it desperately. Instead, the kisses continued, dry against Dan's back.

“You're getting desperate.” Arin commented. “How sweet.”

Shuffling back a little, Arin reached across to the nightstand by the bed and picked up a bottle of 'convenient' lube (which, of course, Dan had placed there earlier for ease of access). Slicking a little over two fingers, he gently pressed Dan's asshole, smiling as Dan squirmed. He continued to massage for a little while, noticing that as Dan's arousal increased even further, his asshole offered less resistance. He'd be ready to take the fingers inside of him soon.

Of course, Arin had no plans to end it that soon.

Instead, he carefully moved his fingers away and shuffled back as far as he could go, so that when he leant forwards his mouth was near Dan's asshole. A small adjustment of position and Arin could lean in and press his tongue oh-so-gently against the hole. A greater groan escaped from Dan, which was incredibly erotic to Arin – his own cock was incredibly hard, and he was torn between teasing Dan for as long as possible and just fucking him then and there. Arin gave Dan's asshole a long, firm lick, eliciting a squirm and a moan from Dan. A few licks later and Arin could see beads of pre-cum on Dan's cock. This made him draw away immediately – it wouldn't do for Dan to come before the main event. He returned his focus to Dan's sensitive thighs, stroking them gently with his fingertips.

“Arin, please, fuck me. _Please_.”

* * *

 

It had taken all of a minute to stand up, remove his belt and gently tie another tie around Dan's eyes, preventing him from seeing what was going on.

“Did I say you could talk?”

Dan shook his head, lowering his face to the duvet. He had, of course, spoken deliberately. The thought of Arin spanking him with a belt was too delicious to pass up.

“What did I say I'd do if you talked again? You can answer this one verbally, Avidan.”

“You'd spank me with your belt.”

“Yes, I did.”

Arin slowly paced around the bed, watching Dan turn his face this way and that in an attempt to hear where he was more clearly. Drawing the process out pumped Dan full of slightly nervous sexual energy, and he was so incredibly close to coming, and yet so far. He needed stimulation.

 _Crack!_ The first lash of the belt made Dan cry out and curl up a little – it _hurt_. Yet, the sharp sting was accompanied by a deep feeling of arousal. This was _so_ much better than their usual vanilla sex. _Crack!_ The belt came down once more, and while Dan cringed at first at the sharp pain, he found that the sting was incredibly erotic. The knowledge that Arin had total control over him helped too, especially since he'd been blindfolded. Two more lashes came down, and Dan moaned, burying his face into the cover. His cock was simultaneously over and understimulated – so aroused it was almost painful, and yet untouched. As if knowing what Dan had been thinking, Arin dropped the belt and reached down to Dan's cock, taking it gently in his hand.

“I'm going to finish you off, now.”

Dan didn't respond – he was far too caught up in the moment to make any noise of affirmation. He desperately wanted to orgasm, to have his cock touched, and within a few moments his wishes came too. It didn't take many pumps up and down of Arin's lube-slickened hand to make Dan come hard and fast, with an intensity he'd never known before. After allowing Dan a few moments to calm his breathing, Arin gently untied his hands and removed his blindfold, smiling at the wild look in Dan's eyes. Then, he sat beside him on the bed and reached back to caress Dan's sore ass. The noise Dan made was practically a purr, as he flexed his stiff wrists and leant in to Arin's caring touch. Then, he reached out one hand and rested it on Arin's bulging cock, smiling up at the man. Just like Dan, it only took a few shakes for Arin to come spectacularly.

* * *

 

“Changed your mind on roleplaying?” Arin teased later, as the two lay in one another's arms, ridiculously relaxed and happy.

“Fuck yeah!” Dan replied. “I've never come so hard in my fucking life!”

Arin laughed hard at that. “We could try teacher and student next time.”

 

 


	2. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Dan try out a teacher/student roleplaying session.  
> They don't expect Suzy to join in.

Arin paced around the small room which had previously been the Grump room. He knew that the first time they'd tried roleplaying, Dan had been nervous. This time, he was nervous – he had a real role to sustain, and if he broke it it could ruin the whole night. It'd been hard enough trying to set up a room to look like a classroom – it'd taken an hour and a whole lot of help from Suzy to get it anything like one. He'd gone for simple, in the end, pushing a tall table and chair against one wall and then putting a shorter chair and table facing it, as well as pinning up a few maps and putting sheets over the non-classroom features of the room. At the very back of the room, hanging on an old hook, was a solid wooden paddle.

“You two might enjoy it.” Suzy had laughed after producing it the day before. Arin had no idea where she'd gotten it from, but she was right – they certainly would enjoy it. Now, somewhere else in the house Dan was dressing in his 'school uniform' (despite the fact that neither man had attended a school with a uniform), while Suzy sat in the next room – probably, if Arin knew her as well as he thought he did, preparing to listen in and masturbate.

_Knock knock!_

* * *

 

The uniform looked _gorgeous_ on Dan. It wasn't too far removed from a real uniform, though a little cooler: black skinny jeans, black boots, a white shirt and a generic tie. Arin smiled to himself when he saw that Dan was wearing eyeliner, and his shirt wasn't tucked in. He looked ridiculously attractive, and while Arin wasn't turned on just yet, he was looking forward to reducing this cocky version of Dan to a jibbering wreck.

“Better late than never, Avidan.” Arin drily said. “Your uniform is rather lacking.”

A sneer appeared on Dan's face, and he shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Whatever, _sir_.” Arin chided. Dan immediately rolled his eyes, evidently enjoying his role as the bad boy.

“No need to call me sir.” he replied, before dumping himself messily into the seat. Arin recognized the response as being from Harry Potter, and not an on-the-spot thought, but this made the urge not to smile even harder – Dan was such a fucking _loser_ , he'd obviously looked up rude responses to a teacher. Arin maintained eye contact with Dan for a moment before crossing the room and grabbing him by the shoulder, yanking him back into standing. Dan gave him a smug grin in return, dusting off his shoulder once Arin let go. In truth, he was already getting towards a semi – Arin in a blazer, tie and glasses was ridiculously hot.

“Do you think detention is a _joke_ , Avidan?”

Dan shrugged. “Jokes are usually funny, sir.”

Arin briefly wondered what Dan was like when he was really at school and got into a bad mood, before shoving Dan back into his chair. “I assure you, at the end of this detention you won't find this a laughing matter.”

Despite turning around and walking back to his 'desk', Arin just _knew_ that Dan had rolled his eyes.

“Since you failed a pop quiz quite _spectacularly_ last lesson, I've created another one for you. If you get less than ninety percent, you fail.”

* * *

 

Dan knew very well that Arin had designed the pop quiz so that he would fail, and have an excuse to punish him...which would, of course, lead to other things. After reading the questions, and noticing that most were well outside of his range of knowledge (as well as the range of knowledge of most ordinary people), he decided to put joke answers.

_What is the difference between a Brønsted–Lowry acid and a Brønsted–Lowry base?_

_**Brønsted–Lowry lives in his base, acid is his drug.** _

Not particularly funny, but the kind of thing he probably would have written as a kid. Thus, it only took him a few minutes to get through the twenty questions on the sheet. Before alerting Arin to the fact he was finished, Dan took a few moments to look at the man through hooded lashes. He played the role of an angry teacher very well – even when he was sat at his desk, one hand resting on his crotch (for Arin too was already fantasising), he looked frustrated rather than aroused or excited.

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“I've finished the paper.”

Arin raised one eyebrow impressively, pushing himself up from the desk. “Really? To the best of your ability?”

“Of course! I'm offended that you'd think otherwise.”

As Arin crossed the room, he sharply said, “Don't be smart, Avidan.”

“What do you want then, sir?” Dan asked, grinning. Playing the role of the bad boy was rather fun. “I can be very stupid or just slightly stupid, whatever you prefer.”

For a brief moment, Arin looked angry, and while Dan knew that he was only acting it was still rather discomfiting. “Avidan, stand in the corner while I mark this quiz.”

Dan blinked. “The corner? I'm not five, fuckin' hell!”

“Language!” Arin barked, before seizing Dan's arm and dragging him to the corner (of course, Dan put up no resistance). Once he was staring into the wall, Arin leant in close to his ear and whispered,

“Boys who stand still in the corner are rewarded.”

Jesus. The sentence would have sounded stupid in any other context, but with Arin's hot breath on his neck, his arm still pinned behind him by the man's strong grip, it was merely erotic.

* * *

 

“Avidan!”

Dan jumped. He'd been in the corner for perhaps two minutes, and his mind had already began to drift. He imagined Arin in his cute teacher outfit, rimming him, his mouth gently working Dan into a frenzy. A definite semi had appeared by this point, and so to be shouted at rudely awoke him from his delicious fantasy...and reminded him that he was _living_ that fantasy.

“Yes, sir?”

“Zero percent!” Arin shouted. He crossed the room in three steps and grabbed Dan by the shoulders, shaking him a little. Dan felt his cock harden a little. The action was coming.

“What a shame.” Dan replied, trying hard to sound bored when he was in fact, desperately excited.

“A shame for you, perhaps.” Arin spat back, yanking Dan's face so close to his own that their foreheads bumped. Their crotches were also touching, and Dan was pleased to feel that Arin was also erect. “Go and get the paddle.”

Dan blinked, and looked around the room, before spotting the archaic instrument (purchased, of course, from a fetish shop and built for the exact purpose it would be used for). He hadn't even _noticed_ that. The most serious spanking he'd had during sex was from Arin's belt, which had left light red weals on his ass. Compared to the paddle, the belt looked easy to take. While his arousal increased at the sight of the somehow-erotic object, he also felt slightly nervous. The pain was deliciously erotic when it came, but pain it still was, and it was both loved and hated.

“Oh, I didn't realise you were kinky, sir.”

Arin practically threw Dan out of his grip at that point, in the direction of the paddle. “Get it.”

* * *

 

It was funny, Dan mused, that something designed to harm children could be eroticised to the point where he became erect holding it. It was even funnier that the feeling of it thudding against his ass, creating the sting that Arin's hand and the belt had but also a deeper, more burning pain, made him desperately want to come.

“You're pathetic, Avidan. A disgrace. You'll never get anywhere in life.”

At that, Dan couldn't suppress a moan – like the true sub he was, being belittled was so incredibly hot to him. Another whack of the paddle landed, making him jump forwards into the table – and rubbing his dick against the edge, making him moan even louder. Arin stepped closer and pressed his crotch against Dan's sore ass, slightly surprised that he could feel the warmth the spanking had created through the clothes. Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of Dan's hair and yanked his head back.

“You're a cretin, Avidan. I'm going to _make_ you better.”

In response, Dan pressed his ass back into the hard dick behind him, feeling it even through several layers of clothing. “How, sir?”

“Get up.”

Arin let go of Dan, allowing him to stand. It took him only a few seconds to unbutton Dan's trousers and yank them down, along with his underwear, before turning him back around and slamming him back over the desk. This time, instead of smacking Dan's ass, he leant down and placed a hand either side of the older man, before leaning in and licking his hole. Dan relaxed against the desk, gripping the other side as Arin began to eat his ass. He gently licked at first, stroking around the edge of the ring of muscle with the tip of tongue. Then, as Dan further relaxed and became a little looser, Arin varied his movements, licking in broader strokes and feeling the soft movements of Dan clenching and unclenching his asshole. Occasionally, he would slip the tip of his tongue just slightly into Dan's hole, enjoying the unrestrained moans which escaped from Dan when he did so. After a few minutes, Arin leant back, breathing heavily.

“You're a slut, Avidan.”

“Fuck yeah I am!”

Arin laughed, despite himself and his role, before pulling out a small bottle of lube that he'd hidden in his blazer pocket. A healthy drizzle on his finger later, he was gently massaging Dan's hole, caressing the muscle and noting that Dan immediately began to breath more rapidly, sticking his ass further out for Arin's attention. With his other hand, Arin reached out and began to stroke Dan's dick from behind, rubbing the shaft slowly and carefully. Dan actually stamped his foot at this, moaning aloud at the sudden change. As Arin rubbed and stroked, he became hyper-conscious of his own erection. This time, he'd decided, he'd go and have sex with Suzy afterwards. She'd be enjoying the sounds from the next room already, and so it was only fair to do so.

“Fuck me, Arin, please...”

* * *

 

Arin's touch was now gentle, far removed from when he'd been truly invested in his nasty teacher role. Taking Dan's shoulders, he helped the man up and turned him around, standing him up. Then, staring the older man directly in the eyes, Arin knelt down and took his cock into his mouth. His tongue swirled over the tip before pushing his mouth up the shaft, feeling Dan deep within him. As he plunged down again, he tasted the saltiness that indicated pre-come. Despite them not having been playing for very long, Dan was already deliciously close to orgasm.

“Fuck...” he moaned as Arin very lightly dragged the tips of his teeth over the edge of his cock. Arin, even with a mouth full of dick, managed a smile at that, before leaning forwards and deep throating, allowing himself to gag as Dan's cock hit the back of his throat. Dan moaned again, and a moment later he came into Arin's mouth, his eyes closing with ecstacy. Arin waited for him to open them again before swallowing the semen, staring Dan in the eye again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Arin jumped and scrambled up off of the floor, while Dan yanked his underwear and trousers up. Surely Suzy wouldn't have let anyone into the house when they were in this state?

“Come in!”

The door opened, and there stood Suzy. She looked rather different from usual, however – instead of her usual attire she was in a plain pencil skirt and a white shirt, with a pencil tucked behind her ear.

“Avidan, leave please – I need to have a conversation with Mr Hanson.”

Dan glanced at Arin, who looked shellshocked but rather excited, before scattering. As he closed the door, he knelt down outside of the room, peering in through a crack in the door. Suzy stared directly up at Arin, as if challenging him, before speaking slowly and directly.

“I've heard that you've been taking advantage of the students, Mr Hanson.”

“I would never-”

Suzy held up a hand, and Dan almost laughed at the look on his face. “You have. You know, if you are so desperate, you could have just come to me.”

“I- oh. Yes, Miss Berhow.”

“But as it is, you chose to take out your sexual frustration on a pupil. That was very _naughty_ , Mr Hanson.”

Arin bit his lip and passed a hand over his swollen crotch. They'd been together for so long that Suzy knew exactly what to say and do to get him going. Of course, Dan was very good at turning him on, but Suzy would always be the number one.

“I think you should be _punished_ , Mr Hanson.”

Arin glanced between the paddle, lying discarded on the floor, and his wife. He had a fair idea of what she was planning, and he was incredibly excited for it.

“Over the desk, Mr Hanson. Trousers and underwear down.”

Dan, despite having been so sexually satisfied only moments earlier, felt aroused as he wanted the scene unfold. Arin was _clearly_ aroused – as he lowered the clothing on his lower half, his cock sprang out, erect and straining. With a smile, Suzy walked forward and stroked her hands over his buttocks, gently tracing downwards over his balls and inner thighs. Just as she expected him to do, Arin moaned, pressing his cheek against the table and desperately awaiting sexual satisfaction. After almost a minute of soft touching and stroking, Suzy stepped away and picked up the paddle. Dan's own ass was still hot and throbbing from it, and he was certain it would be bruised, though he knew Arin had actually been quite gentle with him. Thus, he was surprised when Suzy absolutely _whacked_ it down, straight across Arin's buttocks, at least twice as hard as Dan's few strokes had been. The man jumped and slammed against the desk, but moaned out,

“Oh, Suzy...”

Three more excruciating whacks came in fast succession, reducing Arin to a jibbering wreck, rutting against the table in his desperation to come. His ass was scarlet, almost purple in places, and Dan knew he'd _never_ have been able to take what Arin just did – it didn't stop it from being incredibly hot, however. After allowing Arin to rut for a few moments, Suzy grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him up, before forcing him to his knees. Then, she worked her way out of her skirt and stood directly in front of Arin, her pussy right by his mouth.

“Eat me out. Then I'll deal with you, Mr Hanson.”

Evidently, Suzy had also been incredibly aroused, for it only took a few minutes for her to suddenly grab Arin by the shoulder and let out a breathy moan. All Dan could see was Suzy's pert ass, and Arin's hands gripping it tightly, as if for balance.

“Get up.” Suzy spat after a moment. Arin obeyed, and without dressing herself first, Suzy turned her attention to his rock-hard cock.

“You little pain slut.” Suzy said, and Arin smiled.

“Please fuck me, Suzy.”

Suzy spat into her hand before grasping Arin's cock and beginning to pump it furiously up and down, the fastest, most frantic handjob that Dan had ever seen. Arin exploded with come after a minute or so, obviously incredibly overstimulated already.

* * *

 

The double bed was more than big enough for the three of them. Suzy lay in the middle, with one arm around Dan and one around Arin. All three were sleepy and relaxed, as a spectacular orgasm does tend to do to people.

“I didn't know you were into pain, Arin.” Dan commented, smiling a little as noticed that Arin was still rubbing his bruised ass.

“Arin's a complete slut for pain.” Suzy replied, also grinning. “Aren't you, babe?”

“Of course.” Arin sleepily said. “Now shut up, guys, I want to sleep.”

The three settled down to sleep, a happy, comfortable, warm nest of limbs and soft flesh, all totally satisfied.

 


End file.
